


Mr Sugden

by robronlover



Category: robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronlover/pseuds/robronlover
Summary: Aaron is a 17 year old boy who is severely bullied. He is about to commit suicide when a stranger saves him. He tries to find this stranger to thank him but doesn't find him till the two days later when he goes to school. As the year goes on there feeling for each other start to grow really strong. Will they be able to resist temptation.





	1. Chapter 1

I stood at the end of the road looking towards the bridge tears running down my face. I knew I had to do this. It was the only way out. The only way to stop the mental and physical pain I was going through. I raised my arms and looked at the cuts and bruises. My tears dripped onto them. Stepping forward one foot at a time I made my way to the bridge. When I got there I reached up and grabbed the bridge and pulled myself up with any strength I had left. Looking down I saw the water splashing violently against the bridge. I inched forward towards the 100 foot drop. I closed my eyes tightly and was about to jump off when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped in fright and fell off the edge. I heard a scream from the bridge then nothing as I hit the water and blanked out. 

I opened my eyes, felt soft tender lips on mine and air blowing into my mouth. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He had short dark blonde hair that was slightly spiked at the front. His eyes were the colour of the ocean and his lips were perfectly shaped and plump. Trailing my eyes to his jawline I saw it was sharp and angular. But the best thing about him was his smile. It was so kind and there was so much warmth to it. 

I looked over at him and he was smiling down at me.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked kindly.   
"I'm ok now thanks." I said shyly. He looked down at me concerned.   
"Why did you try to kill yourself?" He asked. I looked away from him tears welling up. He leaned over, placed his hand on my shoulder then he reached over and wiped away my tears.   
"I,I..." Was all I could say before I burst into tears. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I buried my head in his chest and cried till I had no tears left. Once I had calmed down a bit I decided I would tell him.   
"Well I, I, I get bullied." I stuttered. Tears started running down my face.   
"Your doing this because your getting bullied?" He asked.   
"How bad is the bullying?"I closed my eyes tightly and dug my fingers into my arm. He grabbed my hand and held it in his.   
"I get beaten up everyday at school. They call me the worst possible names you can think of. When I walk to home from school they chase me with their car and they try to run me over. They steal my homework so the teacher shout at me and when someone does something wrong I get the blame. I can't stand it anymore. I want it to end." I screamed bursting into tears. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.   
"Why would they do that to you?" He asked  tears welling up in his eyes.   
"Because I'm gay." I said thinking he was going to be disgusted with me. I looked up at him scared and he did the opposite of what I thought he would do. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. The feeling I got when he did that was like nothing I had ever felt in my whole life. My heart started pounding quickly against my chest. I got butterflies in my stomach, a shiver down my back, goosebumps on my arms and my mind when blank.   
"They are disgusting for bullying you because of that. You can't help being gay, it's who you are. Plus there is nothing wrong with being gay." He said angrily. I looked at him and his eyes had gone dark he was mad. He saw me looking at him and his eyes softened.   
"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" He asked. I shook my head.   
"No it's ok I feel fine now thanks." I said smiling at him. He smiled back warmly.   
"Well let me take you home then." He said standing up. He reached his had out towards me and I grabbed it. He pulled me up and enveloped me in a hug.   
"What's your name?" He asked.   
"Aaron Dingle. What's yours?" I asked smiling.   
"Robert Sugden." He said. I looked at him mesmerised. His names was perfect just like him. We stood there for a couple of minutes then he pulled away.   
"We need to get you home. You parents will be worried." He said leading me to his car.   
"My parents are away for the weekend." He looked over at me confused.   
"Why?"  
"Business trip." I said.   
"Oh. Do you want me to stay with you tonight." He asked. I smiled at him and nodded my head.  
"I would love that." I said excitedly. The main reason I wanted him to come over was because he made me feel better and took my mind off everything.   
We got into his car and drove to my house after I gave him the directions. On the way he made a phone call.   
"He sweetie." I heard a female voice say through the phone.   
"Hey Chrissie I won't be able to come home tonight. I've had a drink so I'm going to crash at Andys place." He said to her.   
"Well I can come and pick you up. Plus Andy isn't at home so you'll be lonely." She said.   
"No it's ok you go and have a bath and relax I'll be fine." He said.   
"I'd rather have a bath with you." She said seductively.   
"I know but we can do it when I get back tomorrow." He said not sounding enthusiastic about it.  
"Ok honey well I'll see you tomorrow, I miss you already." She said giggling. I screwed my face up at her comment.   
"Ok see ya." He said and hung up.  
"Your married?" I asked. He looked over at me and gave me a small smile.   
"Engaged."   
"Oh." I said slightly disappointed. I don't know why I was. It wasn't like there would be anything between us. I felt him take my hand and intertwine our fingers together. I smiled to myself. We kept our hands like that till we got to my house then he let go. Getting out of the car he came round, opened the door for me and literally lifted me out. I giggled hysterically and he was smiling happily. He then turned round towards my house and his mouth fell open.   
"You live in a house like this and you get bullied." He said amazed.   
"No one knows I live here. They all think I'm poor and I want it to stay that way. I don't want anyone being friends with me just because my parents are rich." I said sighing.   
"Good point." He said. 

We sat on the sofa for a bit chatting about our interests and we actually had a lot in common. After about half an hour he reached his hand over and started playing with my hair. I closed my eyes and savoured his touch. I fell into a deep sleep and lay down on his lap.

Waking up the next day I saw the light streaming through the window. I lifted my head up from the pillow and looked round. The bed was empty. I sighed disappointed. I was hoping he would still be here, or maybe it had all been a dream. Finally deciding that must be the reason I got up, but something caught my eye. I picked it up and saw it was a not. It said:   
"Hey Aaron I had to dash before the misses started to ask questions. It was really nice meeting you. Your such a special person. Don't let those bastards effect your life. Your better than them. Hope we can meet again one day. 

Love Robert xxx" 

I stared down at the note with tears in my eyes. I read the ending again, "Love Robert xxx." Everything I read it my heart fluttered. For some reason reading the work love made me think he meant it. But I knew he didn't.   
I grabbed my trousers and put the note in the pocket. 

I jumped into the shower, washed myself quickly then got changed even more quickly. Running downstairs I grabbed a slice of bread and ran out of the house. I was determined to try and find him. He didn't leave a phone number or an address so it was going to be very difficult. But I would keep looking till I found him. 

I jumped into my car and started driving round the town asking people if they knew who he was or where he lived. But no one knew, which was strange because everyone knew each other in my town. After three hours of searching I decided to go home. Then I thought to myself maybe he didn't live in this town. So I decided I'd look somewhere else tomorrow after school. 

I walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was empty. I sighed, picked up the phone and dialled the number for Pizza Hut.   
Making my way to the living room I face plant the sofa and groan loudly. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. I dragged myself to the door and opened it. The pizza man was standing there with a huge cheesy grin. I took the pizza, paid for it then slammed the door in his face. 

I walked back to the living room, plonked done on the sofa and started eating my pizza. I looked over at the clock and saw it was only 2pm. I groaned loudly wishing the day would end. I decided after a while I would keep on searching for him. I know it seemed a bit obsessive but I wanted to thank him for saving me. I was going to do what he said and not let the bullies effect me. I would try and stick up for myself. 

After searching for another couple of hours I gave up. I was just about to go to bed when I realised he might be on Facebook. Jumping out of bed I ran to the computer and opened up Facebook. I typed his name and scrolled through, but I found nothing. I laid my head on my arms and cried till I feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is back at school and the bullying starts again. 
> 
> WARNING: this chapter contains scenes people will find upsetting and there is some sexual scene.

 

I woke up the next day to the sound of my alarm. I dragged myself off the seat and went to have a shower. I was dreading today because it was the first day back to school. I didn't want to go but sadly I had to. Once I got ready and had my breakfast I got into my Ford Focus. And if you wondering why I have a ford, it's because I don't want to go to school in my Audi R8.  
So when I got to school I sat in my car for about five minutes. Finally I drag myself into school and to my reg class and the second I walked I'm everyone's head turned towards me. I looked over at John and he had an evil grin on his face. Looking away quickly I sat down in my seat at the front of the room. 

Mr Johnston stood up and handed everyone their times tables for this year. I looked down at mine and saw I had double Maths then English, then History and lastly double P.E. which was the subject I was dreading the most because that was the time John and his gang could beat me up the worst and make out not was the sport we were doing. 

Whist I was deep in thought I could hear the girls talking about a new teacher.  
"I heard the new biology teacher is so sexy and gorgeous." Amanda squeaked in her squeaky and loud voice. She was the biggest slut ever and she looked down her nose at everyone. She dated John and everyone called thane a power couple which they certainly weren't. I had caught Amanda cheating a few time and I was tempted to tell John but he would have called me a liar and beaten me up.  
I continued listening to their conversation.  
"If he is really as hot as everyone says he is I'm gonna fuck him." She said flicking her hair behind her back and smiling at her friends with her sickly smile. They all nodded their heads in agreement.  
"I don't think he would risk loosing his job and the possibility of going to jail for you." I blurted out. I don't know we're that came from but I knew I would regret that later.  
"Shut up you poofter. No one asked for you opinion. And don't even talk to me or look at me cause I'll tell john and he'll kick your ass." She said bitterly. I was about to shut up but I replayed Roberts words in my head, "Don't let those bastards ruin your life" so I wasn't going to.  
"So what, tell him I don't care. But I'll be waiting for him." I screamed in her face. Her mouth fell open.  
"F,f,fine I'll tell him." She said quietly. I smiled to myself proud that I has done that. She looked away from me and and started talking to her friends again. 

Ten minutes later the bell rang. I got up and made my way to maths. I sat down at my seat and waited for Mr Pythagoras to show up. And yes that is his name. He loves maths so much the he changed his name to that. He strolled in. 

He was about five feet seven inches tall, had jet black hair, piercing green eyes wonky nose, crooked teeth and his breath stank of rotten fish mixed with old socks and beer. 

He stood up in front of the class and did the registration. Then he cleared his throat.  
"Right guys here is a test for you all to do to see how much you know and if you don't finish it you do it as homework." He said in his dull monotone voice. I'm surprised it didn't put his face to sleep. 

He handed out the test and I looked down at it. All of it was easy. I started the first question and oh let me guess, it was Pythagoras. I chuckled to myself and started. I finish about 30 minutes later which is surprising considering there were 100 questions and we had to write down the working. It should have taken me the whole two lessons. I had studied solidly durning the holiday so I would know everything. I stood up and walked over to mr Pythagoras's desk. He looked up from what he was doing.  
"Yes Aaron how can I help you?" He asked. I stepped back trying not to smell his breath.  
"Well I've finished." I said quietly. He looked at me for a moment then burst out laughing.  
"Ha you almost fooled me there." He said wiping his eyes.  
"Sir I have finished though." I said exaggerating the 'have'.  
"Lets see then." He said reaching his hand towards me. I gave him my answers. 

As he was reading them his smile wiped off his face.  
"How in gods name did you do that?" He asked shocked.  
"Well I studied everyday during the holiday till I knew the subject inside out." I said proudly. He looked at me impressed. Then I heard some snigger behind me.  
"Dork." Amanda called me. I turned round and scowled at her. She bellowed with laughter, and not the nice laughter. The sort witches do. It really creeped me out. I looked back and Mr Pythagoras and waited for him to say something.  
"Um you can get your text book and just make your way through the questions." He mumbled. I nodded my head in agreement and walked back to my seat. 

After maths it was break time so I decided I would sit outside away from everyone. But before I made it out John and his gang of misfits came over grinning like Cheshire cats. I backed away slowly but my back hit the wall. Johns grin grew wider.  
"So Amanda tells me you spoke back to her, and were very rude to her. I don't like people who treat my girlfriend like shit." He growled at me. His face was only a few inches away from mine and I could smell cigarettes on his breath. I gulped because I know what was going to happen next. He grabbed my throat and dragged me up the wall till our eyes were parallel to each other's. I tried to free his hands from my neck as I was struggling to breath. He peeled me from the wall and dragged me to the toilets. I cried all of the way there.  
When we got to the bathroom they walked into one of the cubical and shoved my head down the toilet. They started to flush it and I tried to keep my mouth closed but it was so hard to considering I couldn't hold my breath for very long. Without realising I gasped for air and got a mouth full of water and shit. I choked and gagged. They all laughed at me and brought my head out. John lifted me up and threw me against the wall. I lay on the floor helpless. 

Looking up I saw John reach into his pocket and pull out something rectangular. I look more closely and saw it was a lighter. I sat there frozen on the spot not being able to move. I was terrified. He approached me slowly with that evil grin again, brought the lighter to my face and was about to switch it on but at that moment the bell went. I sighed with relief.  
"This isn't over faggot." He shouted. He stormed out and his friends ran after him like puppies. I lay sprawled out on the floor not able to moved. I let the tears run down my face. 

Ten minutes later I manage to stand up and make my way out of the school. There was no way I was going to class looking like this. I don't care if it was my first day back. 

When I got home the first thing I did was brush my teeth. I needed to get the shit out of my mouth. Then I jumped in the shower. 

Afterwards I collapsed onto my bed and drifters into a deep sleep. 

"'Hey baby boy come here I have something to show you.' I heard a voice saying. I followed it till I saw Robert lying down on a bed. He was naked and looking horney. I gulped with excitement and couldn't keep my eyes off him. This was a dream come true. He got up on his knees and crawled over to me. He looked straight into my eyes seductively and pressed his lips on mine. I moaned slightly and savoured the moment. It was sensational. It's like nothing I have ever felt. I needed more. I was craving his touch. He pushed me onto the bed and towered over me licking his lips. I looked up at him. 'Please' I begged. He grinned at me, grabbed my bulge and started teasing it. My head jerked back and a moan escaped my lips. He kept teasing it till I has ready to cum then..."   
I woke up hard and desperate. I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I was sadly still at home. All of that was a dream. I sighed disappointed. 

I got out of bed and got ready for school. I skipped breakfast and went straight to school. I thought of John to try and calm my excitement down.  
I walked over to my locker when I got to school and opened it and out fell about a dozen dildos. I stared at it shocked and see a note stuck to the inside of the door saying:'go fuck yourself cause no one else will you disgusting disease.' I cried at the words and all I heard around me was laughter. I picked up the dildos and threw them in the bin. 

When I turned around John was standing there smirking at me.  
"It's not nice to throw away a gift I so thoughtfully bought for you." He said pretending he was offended. I seriously wanted to punch him but I didn't dare cause I would only get it back ten times harder.  
He picked one of the dildo out of the bins, squeezed my mouth open with his hand and shoved it in my mouth. I gagged and tried to pull away but he was to strong.  
"You like that don't you." He said. I tried to react but I couldn't. He was shoving it further down my throat. I was almost in tears.  
"Shove it up his ass." Someone shouted to him. He bellowed with laughter.  
"I think we will leave that for next time." He said. He pulled away and I dropped to the floor. Coughing I saw blood coming out of my mouth. Nobody came over to see if I was ok. They just walked away and John kicked me in the head. I lay there for god knows how long until I heard a female voice above me.  
"Hey are you ok? You look really ill." She said concerned. I looked up and saw a girl about my age with auburn hair, sky blue eyes and plump pink lips. I don't think I've seen her around. She must be new. She offered me her hand and I took it. She helped me up.  
"I'm Rose." She said sweetly. I smiled at her.  
"I'm Aaron." I said back. She smiled.  
"Nice name." She said ruffling my hair. I blushed.  
"So what did that jerk do to you. I've only started here so I don't know what's going on here." She said staring right at me.  
"Well everyone hates me because I'm gay and I get beaten up all of the time." I said sadly. I looked down at the floor, tears threatening to stream from my eyes.  
"Hey..."she said softly lifting her hand to my eyes and wiping away the tears. "I'll stand by you." She said suddenly. I looked at her shocked. Did she really say that.  
"It's fine you don't need to you will only get hurt." I tell her but she wasn't having any of it.  
"I don't care I want to be your friend. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." She said determined. I was still looking at her shocked.  
"You don't even know me how do you know you wan to be my friend?" I asked curiously.  
"Well I had this very strong feeling that I need to be your friend. And now that I'm talking to you you seem like a cool guy." She said cheerfully. "Now let me take you to the nurse and get you all fixed." She said still smiling. 

"You know I'm not a car." I said laughing. She laughed with me. 

When we got to the nurses office she sat me up on the bed thing she has. I don't even know it's it's a bed but let's call it that.  
"Now dear what happened to you, you look a mess." She said. I sighed.  
"Some thug shoved a dildo down his throat." Rose said. I mentally slap myself.  
"W,what." The nurse said.  
"She joking." I said trying not to embarrass her even more.  
"Oh." She said with relief. I looked over at Rose and she looked like she was about out laughing. I grinned to myself. 

After the nurse bandaged me up we walked out and the bell for break sounded down the corridor.  
"So we're do you want to go for break?" She asked cheerfully.  
"Um I usually sit outside away from everyone." I said quietly.  
"Ok let's go there then." She said grabbing my hand and running outside. I took her the spot I usually sat at. It was on top of a little hill that looked down towards a valley and today for some reason it was breathtaking. The trees were an orangey red colour because of the sun hitting it and the grass was the greenest I've seen it ever. I watched as the birds raced each other in the sky. I always felt better when I came here. It was my safe haven and no one could hurt me here. 

I lay down on the soft grass and closed my eyes. I felt a movement beside me and I looked. Rose had positioned herself next to me. She turned her head and smiled at me.  
"This place is magical." She said squealing. I laughed at her reaction.  
"It really is." I said daydreaming. 

We lay there for what felt like hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will the new biology teacher be

After ten minutes I heard the bell go off in the distance. I stretched my arms and reached over to wake up Rose.   
"Oi I was having a nice dream there." She said crossing her arms.   
"Well I'm sorry but we need to get to class." I fired back sarcastically. We both looked at each other for a few seconds them burst out laughing. We started making our way to class.   
"So what was your subjects do you have for the rest of the day?" I asked her   
"Well I have History then PE then double biology." She said. I looked at her shocked.   
"No way. I have exactly the same." I squealed. She looked at me and her eyes lit up.   
"This is amazing," she squealed excited. I smiled at her warmly. We made our way to History and took the seats at the back of her class. 

A few seconds later Mrs Paterson came in rather loudly. She wore man shoes that were far too big for her. So she made so much noise when she was walking. Today she was wearing a long grey woollen skirt. A vomit coloured top and her man shoes. I looked over at Rose and she looked shocked. 

"Please don't tell me that is what she wears?" She asked curiously. 

"I'm afraid so," I said trying not to laugh. 

"Jesus, someone needs to show her how to dress," she said giggling. 

"Well maybe you can show her,. I said. 

"Hell no," she said trying not to laugh to loudly. At that moment I felt someone looming over me. I looked up and saw John standing there. 

"I think you've taken my chair!!" He snapped. I looked up and saw the anger in his eyes. I was about to get up and move but it Rose stood up and looked straight at John. 

"Well I don't see your name on this chair so back off buster before I turn your nose into a pancake," she threatens. She said it quietly so the teacher couldn't hear. 

"Who's she your bodyguard. And what's a pretty girl like you hanging around a faggot like him?"John asked. Rose moves closer to him. 

"What's an ugly guy like you hanging around with fit guys like then?" She asked pointing towards his friends who where quite fit. They all blushed a little. John clamped his mouth shut, glared at Rose and stormed off. 

"Wow you where amazing," I said looking at her in awe.

"Well that's what happens when you grow up with three brothers," she said smiling. I smiled back at her. 

I was about to say Simeon info to her but Mrs Paterson clears her throat to get everyone's attention. I looked to the front of the class but I couldn't concentrate. All I could think of was Robert. His perfect lips, the feeling of his hand, his perfectly styled hair and his... I was pulled out of my dream by a tugging on my shoulders. I looked round and Rose was looking at me. She nodded her head towards the front of the class and I saw Mrs Patterson standing there with her arms crossed. 

"Could you repeat to me what I just said?" She asked. She glared at me and I felt really uncomfortable. 

"Em no miss," I said truthfully. I looked down at my desk and didn't bother looking at her. She was about to say something else but the bell went. Everyone got up and walked out. 

I walked slowly to my next class knowing that in this one I would be beaten up viciously. Rose turned round and looked at me. 

"Why you walking so slowly?" She asked. 

"Because it's where I gee bullied the most,"I said trying not to cry. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and hugs me. 

"It's alright I'll protect you," she said seriously. I looked at her and laughed. 

We reached the changing room. 

"I'll see you in a few minutes," she said cheerfully. 

"Alright," I said not so cheerfully. 

I stood in front of the doors and took a few deep breaths. Reaching my hand forward I turned handle and walked in. Well tiptoed. I opened the other door slowly and looked in. John was in the centre of all of his misfits and so I snuck in without being seen. 

I go into one of the cubical sans change slowly waiting for then all to leave. About five minutes later I heard then walking out. I waited there a bit longer just to be sure then I came out, and quickly made my way to class. 

When I walked in everyone's eyes turned towards me. I looked at the floor trying not to look at them. Rosie comes and stands next to me. She glared at John who glared back at her. Mr Ball clapped his hands so he could get everyone's attention. 

"Now everyone I have lost my schedule for today so you will all decide what you want to do," he explained. I looked at him shocked. I knew heat everyone would choose dodge wall then sabotage me. 

"Let's play dodge ball," John said. Mr Ball nods in agreement. 

"Ok now get into two groups," he droned. 

John was in s group with his misfits and the sluts and I was in a group with all of the unpopular ones. 

We all got in line. Mr Ball blew his whistle and everyone ran to get a ball. I just stood there frozen to the spot. John looked at me with an evil twinkle in his eye. He threw the ball at me and it slammed into my head. I fell to the ground and yelp in pain. 

"Well Aaron it looks like your out," Mr Ball said. I crawl over to the wall and sit on the floor. I run my head to try and get rid of the pain. The game started again and I saw a ball flying towards me and it flew straight into my stomach. I groaned even louder and doubled over. Everyone burst out laughing except Rose and Mr Ball. 

Rose stormed over to John and slapped him really hard. Mr Ball comes over. 

"Detention after school," he shouted at her.

"What can you not see what Johns doing," she screamed. 

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady or I'll give you a detention for a week," he snapped. She rolled her eyes and walked over to me.   
The game continued and Rose and I just talked for the rest of the class. My head and face was hurting really badly. 

Ten minutes later the bell rung and I flew out of the room and got into the changing room before anyone else went in. I jumped into the cubical and got changed quicker than I ever did. Tears were streaming down my face and the pain was getting worse. 

I tried to sneak out again but they saw me. 

John picked me up by my jacket and threw me across the room. I slammed into the wall. I felt blood ooze from my nose and head. They all just laughed and walked out the room. 

I was there for about five minutes before I hear Roses voice through the door. 

"Aaron are you there?" She asked. I didn't answer. I didn't want her to see me like this. She waited a few minutes then walked away. 

I knew I should have had something to eat for lunch but I had lost my appetite. I waited for the bell to ring then made my way to biology. I was wondering if this new teacher was actually good looking. 

I tried to walk quickly but my legs were in pain. When I go there I turned the handle and opened them door and when I looked in my mouth dropped. Sitting at the teachers table was Robert Sugden. Then man who saved my life. I could see the shock on so face. I wasn't sure if it was because he recognised me it if it was because of the scars on face. 

"What happened to you?" He asked concerned. I looked away. 

"I fell," I lied. He looked at me knowing I was lying. I looked at John and he smirked at me evilly. I looked round to try and find Rose but she wasn't there. I went and sat down and Robert started the class. 

"Afternoon everyone. I'm Mr Sugden your new biology teacher. I want you to get your text books out and answer all of the question on page one. I want to see how much you know. But first I need to do the registration. We all nodded in agreement. I looked around and saw all of the girls eyeing him up. I don't blame them to be honest he was really fit. 

I looked at him. He was wearing a turquoise suit that fitted him perfectly. When he turned round I saw his plump ass. I just wanted to squeeze it. He turned round and looked at me. I looked away quickly. After he did the registration we all started. 

I looked down at the first question but the pain in my head mixed with Robert being there distracted me. I kept looking up and he was just staring at me with a concerned look on his face. 

I managed to finish all of the questions by the time the second period was over. Everyone ran out of the room and handed in there work. I handed mine in too and was just about to leave the room when I heard Robert call for me. 

"Aaron could you stay behind please," he exclaimed. I nodded in agreement and I heard John making some weird noises behind me. 

 

"Aaron was it John that to you?" Robert asked. He walked over to me and placed his hand gently on my cut. I winced in pain. 

"And don't bother lying to me. I saw the way he looked at you," he said. 

"Can we just forget it?" I asked. I felt the tears drip down my face. 

"More importantly what are you doing here?" I asked him. 

"Well what does it look like," he said. I nodded in agreement. 

"I got your note. It made me feel better," I told him. He smiled at me warmly. 

"I'm glad," he said. I looked at him sheepishly. 

"I know this might sound weird but the day after I met you I tried to find you. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me," I said shyly. He reached his hand up to my face and started stroking it. 

"It's not weird," is all he said. I looked into his eyes and my heart flutters. He smiled at me his hand still on my face. I felt like leaning forward and kissing him but I stopped myself. 

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. I pulled away and stepped aside. One of the teachers walked in and started talking to Robert so I walked away. Left the school and went home. 

As soon as I arrived I neatly put my bag in the chair and went upstairs. I flopped onto my bed and drifted off to sleep thinking of Robert and his perfectly shaped lips and his plump ass.


	4. Chapter 4

I was leaning over the desk. My trousers were down to my ankles. I was holding my breath for some reason. Turning around I saw him there. The man that I'm falling for. He looked at me with a seductive gleam in his eyes. He placed his hands on my ass and started rubbing softly. I closed my eyes and took in the feel of his fingertips. He then stuck his fingers into my ass and I moaned with pleasure. It was the best feeling ever. I heard an unzipping noise then...

I woke up suddenly drowned in sweat. I looked round my room and cursed. It was a dream. 

I should have known. There is no way he would sleep with me. He's straight, engaged and my teacher. And I'm just a stupid 17 year old boy who self harms and is suicidal. 

What I was feeling was just a crush. I just need to forget about him, which would be hard considering I will be seeing him everyday at school. But I would try. So firmly deciding that is what I was going to do I go and get ready quickly. 

As I got to school I went and started looking for Rose. I finally saw her and walked over. 

"Hey Rose. I didn't see you in biology yesterday." I said to her. 

"Well I couldn't find you after PE where did you..." she stopped mid sentence and put her hand up to my face. 

"What happened here? It looks worse," she said. I looked away not wanting to say anything. She put her hand on my Chin and lifted my head up. 

"Tell me," she said in a soft voice. I closed my eyes tightly. Which was a bad idea considering I had a huge gash near my eye.

"John threw me against a wall in the changing room yesterday," I said crying. She embraces me in her arms and hugs me tightly. 

"I'll get that bastard," she said furiously. 

"And to answer your question I had to go home because someone put something in my food and I started throwing up," she explained. I looked at her anger welling up inside me. 

"I bet it was John who did it," I said through my teeth. She looked at me and nodded her head. 

"Look I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I don't think we should be friends. I don't want you going through all of this, I said quickly. She looks at me sympathetic 

"I don't care what they do to me. I can take it. But your lonely and I don't want to see you suffer," she said sympathetically. I looked at her and saw the determination in her eyes. I smiled happily that she wanted to hang around with me.

"So what subjects do you have today?" She asked. I took my rota out and looked at it. 

"Double physics, biology, history, English then maths," I told her.

"I have double chemistry, biology, English then drama," she said. I smiled sweetly at her. 

At that moment the bell rang and I made my way to physics. The good thing was that John wasn't there so there I wouldn't be beaten up. Everyone usually ignored me in that class. Which was fine by me. 

When I entered the room my mouth dropped. Because sitting in the teachers seat was Robert. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. I walked over to my seat and sat down. He stood up. 

"Hello everyone. As you can see Mr Henderson isn't here due to him not feeling very well so I will be standing in till he gets back. I smiled happy at the thought. One of the girls raised their hand. 

"Yes Charlotte," he said. She looked at him and batted her eyelids. I rolled my eyes at how pathetic she looked. 

"Do you know how long he will be away?" She asked. Not in the least concerned about him. She just wanted to know because Robert would be taking the class. 

"The doctors said about 6 weeks," he explained. She looked at him excitedly. 

"Oh what a shame. Well at least we have you here to look after us," she said seductively. I mentally slapped myself. She was coming across really slutty and desperate. Although I don't blame her. Robert was gorgeous.  

"Right guys we will do the registration then some questions to see how much you all know," he said sitting on his desk. I stared at his thighs and started biting my lip. 

I suddenly felt someone nudge me. I looked round the boy next to me nodded his head to the front of the class. 

"He's called your name," he snapped. 

"Oh um I'm here," I said slightly baffled. Robert stared at me and smirked. Our eyes locked for a few seconds then he looked away. 

Once he finished the registration he handed us the questions that we were to do. When he placed mine on my desk his hand brushed against mine. My fingers started to tingle. He smirked down at me then walked away. I let out my breath that I didn't know I was holding. 

I watched him as he made his way to the front of the room. He started writing something onto the bored and my eyes traced his body until I was looking at his ass. And oh my god it was beautiful. The shape, the size the way it fitted perfectly in his trousers. Perfection. I started biting my lip again. Then I felt a nudge. I looked round and glared at then guy. 

"You know you're  meant to be doing you work not eye fucking the teacher faggot," he said harshly. I winced when he said faggot. When people called me that it really upset me. 

"Why do you care about what I do?" I asked. He looked at me with disgust. 

"I don't I just don't want to see you staring at him like that. It's disgusting," he snapped. I shut my mouth tightly and looked down at my work trying not to cry. 

From the corner of my eye I could see Robert looking straight at me what a concerned look on his face. I ignored it and looked down at the questions. I was struggling to see them because my vision was going all blurry from the tears. I wiped my eyes and started the question. I heard the bell ring and was about to put my books away but then realised it was a double period. I sighed and started writing again. 

As soon as the second period was over I quietly packed my stuff away. 

"Aaron can you stay behind please," I heard Robert saying. I nodded and stood at the front of the class waiting for everyone to go out. I felt someone walk into me. 

"Watch out faggot," he snarled. I looked down at my shoes upset. 

"Oi that's enough. We won't be having anymore of that," Robert said sharply. The guy rolled his eyes and walked out. I could feel the tears rolling down my face. As soon as everyone left Robert locked the door and walked over to me. Placing his fingers under my chin he lifted my head. 

"Don't listen to them. They are thugs who have nothing in their life," he said. I knew what he was saying was right but it still hurt being called that. 

He wiped my tears away. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his chest. He pulled me in closer, which shocked me a bit but I didn't complain. 

"I'll protect you and keep you safe. I'll sort them out for you. And if anyone tries to beat you up or anything you come straight to me," he said. He pulled away and looked deeply into my eyes. I stared at him and nodded my head. 

"Good," he said stroking my face. I closed my eyes and savoured his touch. It send shivers down my back and gave me goose bumps. We were stood like that for about five minutes then the bell rang. We pulled away from each other. 

"Oh I have you again next," I said happily. 

"Well you'd better hurry up and get to class. Don't want to be late and get a detention," he said winking. I slapped his arm gently and ran away. I heard him chucking behind me. I was soon engulfed by a sea of people. 

When I reached the biology class I spotted Rose. She beckoned me to go over and sit with her. 

"Where were you during break?" She asked. 

"I was held back after class," I said truthfully. She looked at me and nodded. 

"Oh by the way. Why do you look so excited?" I asked 

"Because I get to see this sexy teacher everyone is banging on about," she said. I laughed. 

"Is he sexy?" She asked. I smiled dreaming and started thinking about his ass in those thought trousers and the fell of his hand on my cheeks. 

"Earth to Aaron," I heard Rose saying. She clicked her fingers on from not my face. I snapped out of my date and looked at her. 

"Huh," I said. 

"I asked you if he was hot," she said impatiently. I blinked a few time. 

"Oh um he's ok," I said. She rolled her eyes and giggled. Then at that moment he walked in and Roses mouth dropped. 

"Fucking damn shit he's sexy as hell man. What do you mean he's ok. Shit I'm wet now," she said. I put my head on the desk trying not to laugh. 

I heard clapping from the front of the class. I lifted my head and saw Robert standing there. He looked at me for a few seconds amused.  
He did the registration then started explaining about chromosomes. I zoned out and started thinking about his body pressed against mine and his hands running over my body and...

"Got something on your mind," I heard someone saying. I looked up and Robert was sitting on my desk smirking down at me. I blushed and tried to hide my face. 

"Em no," I lied. He chuckled and I melted. Him chucking did things to me that I didn't think possible. 

"Everyone is reading page page 25," he said softly. I nodded and opened my book. He chuckled again and went back to his desk. 

I looked over at Rose and she had a huge smirk on her face. 

"What?" I asked. 

"You totally fancy him. I bet you where imaging him naked," she whispered. 

"No I don't. I was just thinking of Zac Efron," I lied. 

"Oh sure," she said ruffling my hair. 

"Oi do you mind," I said. 

"Nope," she said beaming. 

I looked down at my work and started reading. Then the bell went and everyone ran out. 

The rest of the day flew past. It went really well actually apart from physics. But I think the reason was because John wasn't here today. 

"So what do you want to do tonight since we don't have any homework?" Rose asked enthusiastically. 

"I don't know," I said. 

"Well why don't you come round to my house. We can watch a movie or something," she said excitedly. I laughed out loud and slipped my arm through hers. 

"That's sounds like a good idea," I said happily. 

I drove her to her house and it was a pretty decent house. Small but nice. She dragged me in and took me upstairs to her room. It didn't look like her parents were home. 

"Her room was pink and when I say pink I mean everything. The walls, the bed, the carpet, her desk. Even the light shade was pink. 

"I'm guessing your favourite colour is blue," I said jokingly. She punched my arm. 

"Oi that's not funny," she said frowning comically. 

"I know. I'm not laughing," I said copying her frown. We looked at each other for a few seconds then burst out laughing. 

"Well make yourself comfortable," she said pointing towards her bed. I looked at it and it was covered in pillows.

"Are you starting a pillow collection or something," I said trying not to laugh. 

"Do you mind," she said trying to frown again. 

"Nope," I said copying what she said earlier. We both laughed again then I went to sit on the bed. 

"So what movie do you want to watch? I have Iron Man or Pirates of the Caribbean or James Bond or some soppy romantic film. 

"Iron Man please," I said excitedly. Robert Downey Jr was one of my crushes. 

"Oh my god do you like Robert too," she said excitedly.

"One hundred percent yes," I said. She squealed. 

"What do you like about him?" She asked curiously. 

"Well I like his hair and his smile and his ass and his acting skills. He has a gorgeous face too," I said. 

"Oh my god me too. He's gorg," she said. I laughed at her and ruffled her hair. 

We sat and watched all of the Iron Man movies then she switched the TV off. 

"Jeez Louise it's midnight," she said shocked. 

"Well I'd best be off," I said. But she grabbed me before I could do anywhere.

"Your not going anywhere tonight mister. Your staying here," she demanded. 

"No it's fine," I said but she wasn't having any of it. So I gave in. 

"I don't have any pyjamas to wear," I told her. 

"Do you not sleep in you boxers?" She asked. 

"Well yes but that's when I'm on my own," I said. 

"Well it's only me so don't be shy," she explained. 

"And also where am I going to sleep?" 

"You can sleep with me. And don't worry I ain't gonna  try anything on if that's what your worried about," she said comically. I laughed and shook my head. 

"No I was just wondering,"

"Well I'll going to get ready in the bathroom. I'll be back in a sec," she said and walked out. 

I took my clothes off apart from my boxers and turned round to her bed. I heard her come back in a few moments later. 

"Why do you look so confused?" She asked. "And why aren't you in bed?"

"Well I'm trying to work out how to get in with all of these pillows here," I said. She laughed and walked over to her bed. She swept her arm across the bed moving all of the pillows till they were all on the floor. 

"Very smooth," I said chuckling. She beamed at me proudly. She jumped into bed and beckoned me over. I walked over and got in. 

"Damn this is comfy," I said snuggling into the sheets. She beamed at me again. 

"Well we'd better get some sleep," she said yawning. "And we have mister sexy to look forward to tomorrow as well," I laugh  loudly and nudge her with my elbow. 

"I think you have a crush on him," she said. " you blush everything you look at him or he speaks to you. 

"I don't fancy him. And I do that when I'm nervous or under pressure," I said trying to cover the fact I did like him. 

"Oh sure," she said yawning. "Goodnight,"

"Night," I replied. I turned onto my side and started thinking of Robert. I had so many questions going around my head. Why was he so determined to keep my protected? Why did he hug me and stroke me face so tenderly? I fell asleep thinking about these questions. Wondering what the answers would be.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up suddenly feeling a body beside me. Looking over I see Rose lying there face down on the pillow. I smile to myself and snuggle back into the covers. Taking a quick glance at the time I see is 8:45am. I jump up out of bed. I leaned over and shook Rose 

"Rose we only have ten minutes to get to school," I frantically told her. 

"Noooo!" she moaned.

"Me Sugden will be there," I whispered in her ear. She sat up quickly and looked at me with excitement in her eyes. 

"Fuck I forgot about him," she said. Then she looked round and grinned. 

"I'm shocked. How can you forget him," I said pretending to be shocked. 

"I don't know I'm a terrible person," she said laughing. 

"Right I'll use my parents shower and you use mine," she said. 

"Ok," I said. 

"And the person who finishes last has to ask Mr Sexy if he,s single," she explained. I chuckled to myself because I already knew the answer. 

"Ok," I said amused. Even though I didn't know her well I knew she would take ages. 

I went into the shower and washed myself quickly. I was wondering what Robert looked like when he was showering. Then I shook my head to get the thoughts out. I jumped out of the shower then got changed quickly. I looked down at m watch and saw that there was five minutes to get there. And I wished I had my R8 with me. 

"'Rose we have five minutes to get to school. Hurry up or I'll come in there and drag you out," I yelled. At that minute she came out her hair all tangled. We made our way to the car, got in and drove off. I put my foot down not caring if I broke the speed limit. 

"Well it looks like you'll be asking Mr Sugden if he's single," I said giggling. She beamed at me. 

We pulled up outside the school with three minutes to spare. 

"Phew," I said relieved. We ran inside and made our way to registration. We sat down at our seats.

When reg was finished we made our way to P.E. which I was not looking forward to. 

"Right I'll see you in a few minutes," Rose said walking into the changing room. I stood there for a few minutes preparing myself for what was about to happen. When I opened the door of the changing room I saw John and his misfits waiting.  I gulped and tried to walk back but someone grabbed me and lifted me up. 

"Where do you think your going faggot," he hissed. His breath smelt like booze and cigarettes. He walked over to the wall and smashed my head against it. I feel blood run in down my cheek. He then threw me to the floor and started kicking me in the stomach. Everyone came round and joined in. They then all moved away laughing and walked out. I lay on the floor for a while and tried to catch my breath.

Finally I get up and make my way to class. Everyone turned and looked at me. Rose looked shocked and angry. 

"What happened to you?" Mr Ball asked. 

"I fell,"I lied. He rolled his eyes. 

"Now class were going to play basket ball today. So get yourselves int to team," he explained. Basketball was the worst because the ball was so hard. 

So halfway through the game i felt the ball come in contact with my head. I crashed to the ground and yelled in pain. I saw Rose running towards me no she fell to her knees no started stroking my face. 

"Are you ok," she frantically asked. She then stood up and turned towards John. 

"You fucking asshole. Can you leave him alone," she screamed. 

"Rose!!" Mr Ball shouted. "Go to the principles office now,' 

"But sir Johns the one that should be going. He did that on purpose," she screamed. 

"GO NOW!!!" He shouted louder. She stormed out angry. 

"Now get up Aaron," he snapped. I tried to get up but the pain was so bad. Eventually I managed to get up and walk over to the benches. I sat down and put my head in my head and wept. Eventually the bell went. Went and got changed and made my way to the canteen for break. I saw Rose there with an angry expression on her face. 

"Hey Rose I'm so sorry," I told her. 

"You have nothing to be sorry about," she told me. 

"Lets go to our hill. The one I took you to when we first met," I said. She smiled and nodded her head in agreement. 

When we got there we sat down and looked up at the sky. It was beautiful. I started thinking of Robert. The way his hips moved and his lips that I desperately wanted to kiss. I was thinking of his thighs when I felt someone nudge me. I looked round. 

"The bells gone. We have two periods with Mr Sexy," she squealed. I rolled my eyes and laughed. 

When we got there we sat waiting for Robert to come in. When eventually did my mouth dropped and I think all of the girls mouths did too. He was wearing a back shirt with a black suit jacket and black fitted trousers. I could feel myself blushing. I saw him staring at me. 

"Sir," I heard Rose saying. I knew what she was going to ask. 

"Yes Rose," he said. 

"Are you single," she said seductively. I covered my mouth in an attempt not to laugh. I couldn't wait to see her face when he answered her. 

"Em no I'm engaged," he told her. Her face dropped as did all of the girl. I burst out laughing. 

"Now everyone do the questions on page 34," he said. I open my book and I'm about to start the questions when I see Robert standing in front of me. 

"Aaron can I talk to you please," he said sounding concerned. Nodded and followed him out of the room. He leads me over to the staff room and motions for me to sit down. 

"What happened to you?" He asked softly. He sat down next to me and trailed his fingers gently over my cuts. 

"One of Johns friends smashed my head against the wall and they all kicked me. Then during P.E. John threw the basket ball at my head with full force and I collapsed to the ground," I told him. He looked furious. 

"This needs to stop," he said. I looked up at him and saw a tear in his eye.

"Why do you care about me so much?" I asked. He stared deeply into my eye. Then leaned over and softly kissed my lips. I pulled away shocked stared into his eyes then lunged forward. He grabbed my arms and pushed me onto the seat. My hands trailed down his body till it gets to his ass. I squeeze gently and he moaned. We heard a noise outside and we broke away from each other. We bot got up and walked back to the classroom. 

"If your parents aren't home I'm staying over tonight to make sure your ok. I cant watch you suffer anymore," he said softly. He didn't even mention the kiss. 

"Em there away on business longer than they said," I told him. He nodded and opened the classroom door. 

"Come to my class at the end of the day," he whispered. I nodded and went back to my seat. I started the questions. Rose looked at me curiously. 

"'What did he want?" She asked. 

"He was just wondering what happened to me," I said. She nodded and went back to her work. 

The rest of the day went smoothly. I managed to avoid John thank god. At the end of the day I said goodbye to Rose then made my way to Roberts class. He was sitting on his desk looking sexy. He smiled when he saw me there. 

"You ready to go?" He asked me. 

"Yes," I said enthusiastically. He grabbed my hand no led me out. The corridors were empty because everyone had left.  
I decided to leave my car the school and went with Robert. A the way home we were holding hands. 

"So what did you tell your fiancé?" I asked. 

"I told her I was going to stay at my brothers," he said. 

When we got there he lifted me out of the car and carried me to the house. He then took me to my room and put me onto the bed. 

"Would you like anything to eat?" I asked. 

"Oh yes please," he said. We went down, ordered a pizza then went to sit on the sofa. 

"So what made you decide to become a teacher?" I asked. 

"Well once at school my teacher asked me to teach the class something and I did and decided that that's what I wanted to do," he said smiling. I smiled back. 

"So I see you have a friend now. She seem really nice," he said. 

"She's so sweet," I said smiling. 

"I'm pleased for you," he said playing with my hair. He leaned over and kissed me again. I started to get goose bumps on my arms and butterflies in my stomach. The feeling was even better than the last time. He placed his hand on my cheek and started rubbing his finger along my jawline. Just as the kiss was getting deeper the bell rang. I groaned. Robert get up goes to the door and gets the pizza. We sat there eating the pizza and chatting then he takes me to bed. 

He took my clothes off until I was just in my boxers. Then he stripped. 

He jumped in next to and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into him and he kissed my forehead. 

"Night Aaron," he said. 

"Night Robert," i said back. I fell asleep happy.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with an arm wrapped around me. Looking round I saw it was Roberts. I had forgotten he was here last night. I smiled to myself and snuggled in closer to him. He opened his eyes and stared into mine. 

"Morning cutie," he said burying his head into my chest. My heart melted. I leaned down and kissed his lips softly. He moaned and deepened the kiss. I grabbed the back of his head and pushed him onto the bed until I was sitting on top of him. He raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh so your on top are you?" He asked playfully. I giggle and crashed my lips onto his again. He rolled over till he was on top of me. He started trailing kisses down my body until he reached the end of my boxers. He looked up at me seductively. He doesn't pull them off though. I was getting hard by that point and just wanted him. Although I have to admit I'd never done it before. He looked up at me. 

"We don't need to go all of the way just now. I'm presuming it's your first time so don't want to rush you," he said. And to be honest I was relieved. As much as I wanted to I didn't want to if you get what I mean. 

"Robert if your straight and your getting married why are you here with me?" I asked. He smiled at me and started stroking my face. 

"Because the moment I met you I couldn't stop thinking about you. There's something about you that's so special. I just want to wrap you in a blanket and protect you. And when I saw you walking through the door of my classroom I was so happy. But I tried to tell myself not do anything because it's illegal but I couldn't help myself. We just have to be careful," he told me. I looked at him curiously. 

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked him. 

"More than anything," He said stroking my face. I looked deeply into his eyes and pecked his lips softly. He ran his hand up the inner part of my leg. I moaned and he crashed his lips onto mine. 

"We'd better get ready for school," he said kissing me. "And if your s good boy we can have a shower together," he said seductively. My bulge got bigger and I groaned for some reason. He grabbed my hand and led me to my shower. He switched it and and started to undress me never taking his eyes off me. He then took his clothes off. My eyes trailed down his toned body and down to his dick. And oh my it was perfect. Perfect size. Perfect length. I just wanted to suck it and bite it and lick it. I snapped out of my daydream when he grabbed my hand. He led me into the shower. 

"You have an amazing body. It's so toned and sexy," he said winking at me. I blushed and looked down at the floor. Well tired to but my eyes were drawn to his dick. He picked me up and wrapped my legs round his waist, pushed me against the wall and crashed his lips onto mine. He groaned. 

"Your nice and hard," he said seductively. He pushed me further against the wall and kissed me passionately. I looked straight into his eyes and he smiled at me. He then reached for the soap, squirted some in his hands and started rubbing over my body and oh my god it felt amazing. His fingertips over my skin sent shivers through my body. I then looked up at him confused. 

"Are you straight?" I asked him. He looked at me and chuckled. 

"I'm bi," he said grabbing my hands and sliding my arms up the wall. Leaning down he starts biting and sucking in my neck. 

"Oi don't give me a hickey. I don't want to get bullied even more than I already do," I said. He pulled away and looked at me. 

"Good point. Well I'll just do it here," he said getting down on his knees. Grabbing by ass he pulled me closer to him and crashed his lips onto my stomach. I moaned and within a second he found my week spot. I moaned even louder and thrust my hips towards him. He grinned and stood up whilst licking me. He handed me to body wash and I squirted it into my hand. I looked up at him sheepishly. 

"Don't be scared," he said. I started go rub the soap the soap all over him. He grabbed my shoulders and started moaning. Once I was finished we both dried ourselves quickly then got dressed. He led me downstairs grabbed some toast for us and went to his car. 

Whist driving to school he held my hand and every so often he lightly back of it. I smiled all of the way there. He stopped a few meters away from the school so I could get out without being noticed. He winked at me then I left and walked towards the school. 

As soon as I walked through the gates I felt someone crash into me and wrap their arms around me. It was Rose. I pulled away smiled at her. 

"Well someone's pleased to see me," I said laughing. She grinned at me. Then the bell rang. We walked inside and made our way to registration. When I walked through the door I tripped over someone's feet and fell flat on my face. Laughter erupted all around the room and Rose came over and helped me up. She helped my to my chair and wiped my bleeding nose. I lay my head down on the table and cried the whole time whilst Rose was running her hands through my hair. When the bell went I made my way to maths. I wasn't in the mood for anything but I knew I had to. Half way to maths I walked past Robert classroom and saw him sitting at his desk. He didn't have a class in. I knocked on the door and walked in. He looked up and his face dropped when he saw me. 

"Aaron what happened?" Robert asked concerned. He got up from his seat and came over. He locked the door closed the wee blind on the window then turned round towards me. He wiped my tears away and hugged me. I cried into his arms. He walked me over to one of the chairs and sat me down. 

"Tell me what happened," he said staring at me. 

"Someone tripped me up during registration and everyone just laughed. I can't stand it anymore," I said crying. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. 

"Next time I see them I'll sort them out," he said determinedly. I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked at him. Leaning forward I planted a kiss on his lips. He pulled me closer and kissed me back. I would describe how I felt but my mind was all over the place. That's how much he affected me. He got up and sits on my lap. I grabbed his ass and squeezed it. He moaned with pleasure a bit too loudly. He covered his mouth and look over that the door. I giggles at his reaction. 

"Your adorable when you giggle," he said stroking my beard. I giggled again and kissed him. It was more heated this time and he lifted me up onto one of the tables. He started grinding against me and I moaned. 

"I don't think you should so this here. I don't want to get an erection. That would be embarrassing," I giggled. He looked down at me and grinned. I looked at him confused. He unzipped his trousers and pulled them down. I looked down at his crotch and lost all feeling in me. I could feel my erection growing. He started kissing me again, and fuck it was hot. I grabbed his dick and started squeezing it. It was so hard. And next I did something I thought I would never do. I bent down dragged him off the tables and put his cock in my mouth. 

"FUCK AARON," he screamed. I grinned up at him and continued. Then the bell rang. 

"Fuck sake I was so close," he moaned pulling his trousers up. What class do you have next?" He asked. 

"Chemistry," I said. He knodded. He was taking the class until the other teacher was better. 

"See you in a few minutes," he said as I exited the class. 

Chemistry went smoothly. Although I can safely say I got no work done due to him being there. I just stared at him then whole lesson as did all of the girls. The bell rang for break and I told Rose I would catch up with her. As soon as the last person was out I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I turned round and crashed my lips onto his. I let his tongue explore my mouth. He tasted so good. I really wanted to continue but I knew I knew I couldn't. I pulled away and sighed. 

"I'd better go before Rose gets suspicious," I told him. He knodded his head in agreement and lightly kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and savoured that moment. 

"See you later handsome," he said stroking my beard. I smiled at him and walked out. 

Whilst walking down the corridor I felt something flying towards my head. I crashed to the ground and passed out. 

I woke up in hospital with a banging headache. I looked over to my left and saw Robert sitting there with tears in his eyes. He was holding my hand. 

"Omg Aaron are you ok. What happened. I was walking to the staff room when I saw you lying on the ground bleeding please tell me. I've been so worried," he said quickly. Tears running down his face. I tried to reach my arm over but I couldn't move then. 

"All I remember is feeling a sharp pain in my head then collapsing," I said. He put is hand on my face and gently stroked it. 

"I'm going to get those bastards," he said angrily. I looked at him shocked. 

"Please don't. Just tell the head teacher. I don't want you to do anything stupid and risk going to jail. I can't lose you," I said crying. He wrapped his arms around and held me tight. 

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here and I will protect you no matter what," He said kissing my forehead. He held me in his arms for what felt like hours. I feel safe there. Then we heard the door opening. He pulled away wiped his tears and sat back. The nurse came in. 

"Visiting time is over you will have to go home now," she said. She left the room and Robert sighed. 

"I'll come and see you tomorrow," he said kissing my forehead again. I nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back then left. I felt cold and lonely without him. But I knew I'd see him tomorrow. I lay down and closed my eyes and thought how perfect he was and how much I liked him. With these thoughts I feel asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I'd been running for what felt like hours. I looked behind me and saw them there only a few feet away from me. I tried to run faster by my feet wouldn't let me. There footsteps were getting louder and my breath was getting heavier. Suddenly my feet stopped working and I feel flat on my face. Looking up I saw everyone looking down at me. Evil grins spread across their faces. They raised their arms and I saw huge rocks in their hands. I curled up into a ball waiting for them to throw them... 

I woke up suddenly screaming. Sweat was pouring down my face and my fingers were digging into the mattress. I felt a pair of hand grab my shoulders. I looked round and saw Robert there. He looked so worried and upset.

"Aaron it's alright. Everything is going to be alright," he said protectively. He wrapped his arms around me. After about five minutes my breathing was back to normal. I looked over at Robert and he had tears in his eyes. 

"Aaron what happened," he asked me softly. I closed my eyes tightly trying to stop the tears from escaping my eyes. 

"I just has a bad dream that's all," I told him. 

"What happened in it. It was obviously something bad for you to react like this," he said concerned. I lay back on the bed and thought back to the nightmare. 

"I was running, trying to run away from John and his gang. But then after a while my feet stopped moving. Like they were frozen to the ground. I looked up and they were all surrounding me. They had stones in their hands. Huge stones. Then they threw them and that's when I woke up," I said crying. Robert wrapped his arms around me and let me cry on his chest. 

"I'll have a word with John tomorrow at school. I'll make sure he suffers for what he is doing to you," he said determinedly. I looked at him shocked. 

"Please don't you anything stupid," I said hurriedly. 

"I won't don't worry," he said reassuringly. I wasn't convinced though. We heard a noise at the door and the nurse was there. 

"I'm sorry but we are going to have to do some tests on him just now so I need you to leave," she said. Robert nodded and got up. 

"I'll see you later," he said. I smiled at him and he smiled back. The nurse came over and did various tests then left. I lay there staring at the wall. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. 

An hour later I woke up. I looked to the left and saw John standing there. I sat up quickly in fear. 

"W w w what are you doing here? I asked stuttering. He grinned at me and leaned closer. 

"I'm here to make you suffer even more faggot," he hissed. Taking my arm he dug his finger into one of my scars. I screamed in pain but he covered my mouth with his other hand. I started feeling really sick and the pain was getting unbearable. 

"Please stop," I begged. The words barley making it out of my mouth. He bellowed with laughter and pressed harder. Then the door started opening. He quickly took his hand away. The nurse came in. 

"Oh hello there didn't see ya comin in," she chirped. He winked at her and she blushed. 

"It's so sweet that you have a friend who cares about you," she said smiling. I looked at her blankly. 

"I'll go," John said. He winked at the nurse and walked out. She blushed then made her way over to me. 

"Well the good news is you can go home. I just need you to sign these papers then you can be on your way," she said smiling at me. I tried to smile back but was finding it very hard too. I signed the papers put my clothes on and left. When I got out side it was poring with rain. I only had a thin jacket on and my house was miles away from the hospital. I had no one to phone. My parents were still away and I didn't have my car. I started walking and halfway there I stopped fell to the ground and started crying. A bright light flashed in front of me then dimmed down. I looked up and saw a man walking towards me. It was Robert. I sobbed. He came over and picked me up. 

"Aaron you wet right through," he said sounding worried. He walked to his car and gently placed me in the front seat, seatbelt and gently kissed my forehead. I smiled at him. He closed the door, walked round the car and got in. Halfway home I feel asleep. 

When I woke up I was was in Roberts arms.

"I think the first thing for you young man is a bath, then bed," he said smiling. I giggled and he walked towards the bathroom. 

"You can join me if you want," I said winking at him. He looked at me seductively and took my clothes off. 

"I would love to Mr Dingle," he said winking back. 

"I'm glad to hear that Mr Sugden," I said biting my lip. He stared down and me and I did something I didn't the I would do. I ripped his clothes of literally. He looked at me shocked then a seductive gleam flashed in his eyes. 

"Oh your such a naught boy aren't you," He said  whilst placing his hands onto my hips. He then lifted me up bridal style and plonked me in the bath. He stepped in and dragged me onto his lap. We sat there staring deeply into each other's eyes. 

"I can't see why anyone would want to hurt you. Your such an amazing person. So kind, caring, sweet, funny and perfect. Every time I see you I can't help but smile. I feel things I've never felt before. I thought it was my fiancé I wanted to be with but it's not. It's you. But that's to the bloody law I can't have you. Not properly. And I, not after your money if that's what you think. I felt something the first moment I met you. And seeing you trying to take your own life broke my heart. If you have any problems I want you to come to me. I don't want to see you suffer. Let all your emotion to me," he said tenderly. Tears started running down his face. 

"Oh Robert don't cry, please. I'll be fine and at least I have too help me. Your all I need just now," I told him. He pulled me closer and hugged me tightly. I lifted his head with my fingertips and brought my lips gently down to his. His lips were so soft and tasted like strawberries. We were kissing for what felt like forever. My legs were wrapped around his waist and his hands were gently squeezing my ass. He pulled away from me. 

"I think you need a wash. Your a dirty boys," he said winking. 

"I thought you liked dirty boys," I said winking back. He smirked and pushed me towards the water and straddled me I looked down and how dick was dangling a few inches away from my body. He picked my hand up and moved it towards it. I grabbed it and squeezed. 

"FUUCK," he moaned. I sat up and pushed him down. 

"Aaron what are you doing?" He asked. I smiled wickedly and stuck his dick in my mouth. 

"AAAAAA Aaron I though we were gonna wait. Oh fuck, shit yeah. How the hell did you find my weak spot so fuuuuuucking easily?" he moaned loudly. I smiled into his dick. 

"Are you sure you haven't done this before cause your fucking amazing. SHIIIIIIT AARON IM GONNA CUM IM GONNA CUM," he screamed. To be fair it turned me on a lot. 

"Aaron I can't hold it anymore Aaron. AARON," he screamed letting go. He sat their taking deep breaths trying to get it back.

"Fuck Aaron. I was not expecting that," he said impressed.

"Why don't we go to bed and you can show me what you've got," I said winking. He smiled, kissed me then stepped out the bath I followed him and he lifted me up and walked towards the bedroom still wet. He laid me down on the bed and straddled me. He started trailing kisses down my body until he reached my dick. 

"Well hello there big boy," he said to it. I burst out laughing. 

"Oh Jesus what have I gotten myself into," I said giggling. He smiled at me brought his mouth down to it. He started lightly kissing it and licking it. Then he puts his mouth over the tip and started sucking. He got faster and faster. I grabbed the bed sheets and thrust my hips towards him. I could feel myself about to cum which was really quick. 

"AAAA ROBERT," I screamed. I was lying on the bed trying to get my breath back. 

"Wow that was quick," he said laughing. 

"Yep well you were good that's why," I said also laughing. We sat in silence for a few minutes. 

"I think we should leave it at that today. We can do more another day. I don't want to push you," he said stroking my hair. I nodded then snuggled into him. He pulled the covers over us, kissed my forehead and lay down next to me. After a few minutes I fell asleep. And the good think was I was happy.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up feeling happier than I've ever felt. I turned round and noticed the bed was empty. I sighed and rolled out. I looked down and saw a note on my bedside table. It said:

Hey sexy sorry I had to go so early but I've got work. Hope you have a nice rest. I would advise you to stay off all this week. I'll come over after work and we can finish what we started ;). 

I smiled at the note. Whilst day dreaming I heard my stomach rumbling. I went downstairs and opened the fridge. It was jam packed with food as always. I reached over and grabbed the milk. Then I walked over to the cupboard and got some cereal, a bowl and a spoon. I walked over to the chair sat down and started eating. After a breakfast I went through to the living room and watched a bit of tv but I was getting bored. I took my phone out and decided to text Robert. I knew he was at work but it would be funny to see how he reacted.

To Robert:  
'He sexy how's work. Are you missing me ;)

To Aaron:  
'Works boring as usually. More so cause I can't stare at your sexy face ;)

To Robert:  
Oh what a shame. Maybe I should remind you what I look like before you forget ;) 

To Aaron:   
Don't even dare. I don't want to get an erection at work :o

To Robert:   
Oh really. Well that's made me want to do it even more 

To Aaron:   
Don't you bloody dare. Omg what's my excuse going to be fuck no 

To  Robert:   
You're lucky it's my face I'm sending ;)

To Aaron:   
If you send a picture of your dick whilst I'm here I'll have to punish you

To Robert:  
Hmm I would like that. 

To Aaron:   
Aaron don't you dare. Oh shit fuck I can see it when I get home... Aaron 

I smiled down at the phone and took a picture of my face showing a bit of my bare chest and a small part of my six pack. I sent it to him and waited a few minutes to see if he would respond. He did. 

To Aaron:   
That's it punishment is currently being thought of

I giggled at his response. I could imagine him walking round the school with a huge hard on. And his dick is huge so his bulge will be massive. 

I put my phone away deciding to leave him alone. Making my way to my games room I decide to spend my time on my Xbox. Hours passed until I decided I was bored. I was craving Roberts touch but he will still be at school. 

I had just sat down with a pizza when the doorbell rang. I jumped of the sofa and ran to the door. When I open it a pair of lips crash onto mine, arms laced around my hips and I was lifted up. I pulled away and looked into Robert eyes. There was a mix of lust, desire and anger in them. 

"You've been a bad boy." He said seductively. "You need to be punished," I looked up at him desperate for his touch. I grabbed for his hand and dragged him upstairs. He pushed me onto the bed and ripped his shirt off. I gasped at the site of him even though I had seen it before. 

"Like what you see," he said winking. "Pity you're not going to get to touch it," he explained. I looked at him in utter horror. 

"W,what do you mean?" I asked. 

"Well I said you needed to be pushed, didn't I. Well I know you're craving my touch but that kiss is the only contact you will get from me. I'm just gonna sit here stark naked whilst watching a movie and watch you squirm," he said smirking. I couldn't believe what he was saying. I tried to protest but he raised his hand to stop me. I knew that whatever I said wouldn't change his mind so I shut up and frown. He took his all of his clothes off and lay down next to me, switching the tv on. He puts on magic mike. Five minutes into the film he starts jerking offs and it's killing me not being able to touch him. I know he said we would take things slow but this was killing me. I needed his touch. I needed him inside me. 

I took a quick glance at him and he was grinning at me almost evilly. He starts running his finger over his body seductively and that was it for me I lunged at him and pinned him to the bed. He looked at me stunned then came back to his senses. 

"I thought I said no touching," he said sternly. 

"And this isn't your house. So you go by my rules," I fired back. 

"I'm the guest. You have to do what I want to do," he explained. 

"I have you pinned to the bed so there is nothing you can do," I challenged. He grabbed my wrist and turned me over till he was pinning me to the bed. 

"Whoops looks like I'm on top now," he said. 

"Why don't you punish me in a sexual way you have tortured me enough as it is," I pleaded. I know I was sounding desperate but to be honest I was desperate. 

"You've only just come out of hospital yesterday, you don't have the strength for that. Plus it's far too soon. Let's take things so," he explained leaning down kissing me tenderly. I melted into his kiss as our lips melted together. I needed him more than ever. My erection growing by the minute. He pulled my trousers down and slid down my body. 

"Since we aren't going to go the full way I'll show you other forms of pleasure. And trust me baby you wouldn't have felt anything like this," he said in a sexy voice which made me hard as fuck. I moaned and he hadn't even done anything to me yet. He slipped his mouth over the tip and I moaned so loudly they could probably hear it at the Great Wall of China. He started sucking faster and harder. The pleasure I felt was out of this world. I could feel myself about to cum so I grabbed onto Roberts hair preparing myself for what was to come. And I finally released, screaming Roberts name. He came and lay next to me  panting. I looked over at him and smiled. He had a bit of cum stuck to the corners of his mouth. I leaned over and licked it off. He raised an eyebrow. 

"You taste good don't you," he said winking. 

"Mmmm," I said and he chucked. I lay still quivering and feeling tingly all over. He was right. I have never felt anything like this. It was so, so magical. 

"Wait till we go the full way, then you will know what magical feels like baby," he said reading my mind. 

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?" I asked curiously. 

"Everyone thinks that at first," he explained. I nodded to show I understood. I lay my head in his chest,  close my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. I then drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sitting in maths class almost falling asleep, and Rose is sprawled across the desk groaning. Maths was the most boring subject and to be honest I don't really need to go to school I've got enough money to last me a lifetime but nobody needs to know that. I sigh loudly and look at the clock. We still have ten minute left. Although I shouldn't be moaning next period I get to stare at Robert. I smile at the thought and daydream and Robert for the rest of the period. 

I feel someone nudging me roughly. I look round and see Rose seeing at me. "What," I snap. 

"The bell has rung. It's time for Mr Sexy's class," she drools. I roll my eyes and walk out of the classroom with her. We walked into Robert class and the first thing I noticed was the scowl on his face. He didn't look at me. Rose and I sat down and look at each other confused. 

"Now class can you turn to page 33 in your text book," he snap. We all obey. He sits down and scowls at his computer screen not even looking up at us. I try to catch his eyes but he doesn't notice. I sigh and get on with my work.

After the class has ended I tell Rose that I was going to stay behind for a few minutes and I'll see her at lunch. She nods then walks out. Once everyone has left I go up to Robert and place him and on his arm. He yanks it away and says nothing. 

"Robert babe what's wrong?" I ask concerned. 

"Don't call me babe," he said through clenched teeth. I step back shocked. 

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing just stay away from me," he snaps. 

"W what?" I question scared. 

"It's over Aaron. I'm getting married soon and I love my wife. What we had was just a phase for me I was just experimenting to see if I like men but you know something I don't. So stay the fuck away from me Aaron. I don't care about you never have so just forget about me and find someone your own age," he snaps. I felt tears dripping down my face, my heart broke in two and I couldn't speak. 

"You don't mean that," I manage to say. 

"I do, now get out," he threatens. I run out of the room and straight home. I don't care if I miss class I just want to go home and cry. I continue running till I reach my front door and then collapse onto the floor. About five minutes later I feel a strong pair of hands wrap around my waist. It was my PA Richard. He'd been on holiday for a couple of weeks but was now back. I cry into his chest as he takes me inside. Laying me on the sofa he offers me a hanky. I take it. 

"What's happened?" Is it the bullies at school?" He asks concerned. I wipe my nose and shake my head. 

"No it's not," I say sighing. The memory of Robert just makes me want to cry. "There is a guy I was seeing and he's just called it off," I sniff. Richards eyes darken. 

"Who is he?" He asks. I look away knowing I will have to tell him. He as trustworthy and won't judge. 

"My biology teacher Mr Sugden," I say sadly. He looks at me shocked then burst out laughing. 

"Oh Aaron you really are something eh. You're following in your dads footsteps. He did exactly the same thing," he tells me. 

"My dad had an affair with his teacher?" I question shocked. My dad was so prim and proper I didn't expect him to be the sort to do that. 

"Yes my dad used to be his PA and he told him. There are even pictures of them together," he chuckles. I'm still in shock. "Well if you want me to sort him out I'd be very happy to," he said grinning. I stare at him for a while only just realising how gorgeous he is. He's about 6'2" tall, has just the right amount of muscle, dazzling blue eyes, chocolate brown hair and neatly trimmed beard. He is wearing a black suit and shiny black shoes. 

"Ha don't tempt me," I say laughing nervously. 

"Well how about pizza," he says beaming. I nod in agreement and he goes to the phone and orders it. He comes back and sits down next to me. 

"You just need to forget about him," he tells me. I know he's right but it's really hard. It's like asking me to walk through fire and to be honest that's the way I'm feeling just now. "I know it will take time and it's hard but you just have to forget. That's what happens when you associate yourself with older people especially your teacher,"

"I know but some of the things he said. Though he wanted me but he's gone back to his fiancé as if we were nothing," I say crying. Richard wraps his arms around me. He smells like aftershave. I fall asleep on his arms. 

I wake up with my face quashed against something hard. I open my eyes and look up and see Richard lying me to me. He smiles down at me. 

"I tired to put you to bed but you wouldn't let go of me so I had to join you," he says winking and I blush. This was the first time I have ever thought of him this way. Maybe Robert breaking up with me made me see Richard differently. Without thinking I lean up and kiss Richard gently on his lips. He kisses back for a few seconds then pulls away. "Aaron don't. Your still hurting from Robert," he explains but I ignore him and press my lips against his again. This time he doesn't pull away, he deepens it and I feel the need and desire in this kiss. It's like he's wanted this for ages. I pull away and look at him. 

"It feels like you've wanted to do this for ages," I pant. 

"I developed feelings for you when you turned 16. You grew up so fast and you matured quicker than most people and I just can't stop these feelings," he says running his hands through my hair. I grab them and wrap them round me. Our lips crash together with passion and desire.  I take off his suit jacket and his shirt and my eyes almost pop out of our head. His muscle were I can't even describe how they were. I trace my fingers over my six pack and he bites his lip. He pushes me onto the bed and straddles me crashing his lips only mine. I grab his ass and move him hips so his crotch is rubbing against mine. He starts dry humping me and it felt magical. He erection was huge and to be honest it felt better than Robert. 

This continues and by the end of it we are lying on the bed in our boxers panting. "That was amazing," I compliment. He grins and pecks me on the mouth. 

"Am I better than Robert?" He asks stroking my face. 

"So much better," I say. "Oh shit what happened about the pizza?" I ask. 

"Well ten minutes after you fell asleep they came so I just put then on the unit in the kitchen," he explains. 

"Oh right well I guess we should eat them," I say getting up. 

"Are you not going to put your clothes on?" He asks chuckling. 

"No. There is no one else here. Plus I want to look at your sexy body all day," I say winking. 

"Oh right I get it. You just want me for my body," he says pretending to be shocked. 

"Yeah well you just want me for my money," I jokingly snap back. He throws his head back and bellows. 

"Oh yes that's totally it," he says getting up,  smacking my ass and running away. I run after him but he was too fast. 

When I go into the kitchen he's already sitting with his mouth full of pizza. He tries to hide the slice he is holding behind his back. 

"What?" He asks innocently. 

"Are you eating pizza without me?" I question in pretence suspicion. He swallows the pizza and looks at me innocently. 

"Nope," he says popping the p. I go up to him and wrap my arms around him. He leans up to me and tries to kiss me up I grab his pizza from his hand and take it. He looks at me shocked and starts chasing me around the table. I giggle as his arms wrap around me. He takes his pizza and puts it all into his mouth. 

"You have a big mouth," I observe. 

"It's so I can fit huge cock in my mouth," he says grabbing my crotch. I moan loudly. 

"Now let's eat out pizza then we can watch a movie," he says cheerfully. I agree with him and sit down. Half an our later we are sitting in the cinema room watching Iron Man. I was sitting in between Richards legs his election pressing against my ass. He keeps kissing my neck ever few seconds. 

By the end of the film my eyes are really heavy and I can feel myself falling asleep. "Richard I'm going to bed I'm tired," I yawn. 

"Ok," he says kissing my forehead. I get off the sofa and slowly make my way upstairs. When I get into my bedroom I flop onto my bed smiling. Being with Richard was the best opportunity to get over Robert and that is what I'm determined to do. With this thought I go to sleep.


	10. Chapter 1

It's been a month since I started dating Richard and I was really happy. He treated me right, didn't make me feel like shit and always listened to me. No one knew about us. We weren't going to tell anyone till I'd left high school. My parents wouldn't like it much. They'd say it's unprofessional. But to be honest I don't really care what they think. I hadn't thought about Robert since and I moved to the other biology class so I wouldn't have to see him. And I didn't plan on seeing him or thinking about him again. 

So I was sitting in my living staring at Richard who was watching the TV. I took in his breathtaking features for the millionth time. His shiny  chocolate brown hair that I loved running my hands through, sparkling blue eyes that I could stare at all day, a smile that made my heart flutter. When I'm with him I turn into a love struck teenage girl, which is embarrassing to admit but it's true. 

Richard glanced over at me and raised an eyebrow. "Enjoying the view?" He questioned a smirk growing rapidly as he stared intensely at me. 

"Very much so, the wall is looking rather appealing today," I joked. He pounded on my, pinned my arms with his hands and licked my face. 

"Ewww Richard that's disgusting," I moan wiping his saliva off my face. 

"You love it babe," he squealed squeezing my bum. I yelped a bit then he stared rubbing it and a moan escaped my lips. "You make me so horny baby," he said seductively, using his sexy voice which turned me on so badly. He would sometimes purposely use it in public to get me hard and trust me it's embarrassing having everyone staring at you wondering what you're thinking of. I looked up at Richard and pouted. 

"Why are your clothes still on?" I asked curiously. 

"I was asking myself the same question," he said biting his lip. I groaned for whatever reason and literally ripped his top off. For a few moments he was shocked then lust filled his eyes. "Someone's keen," he purred. I nod whilst trying to unbutton his trousers but I was shaking so much I didn't manage too. Richard helped me and he yanked his trousers off till he was just in his boxers. I would never tire of his body. His defined muscles, his six pack, his sexy feet. 

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to give me what I want," I snapped jokingly. He raised his eyebrow in amusement. 

"Very impatient today are we?" He tilted his head and looked at me amused. 

"Well what do you expect when you talk to me in your sexy voice. Do you even know what sort of effect it has on me. When you do it in public I just want to rip trousers off and blow you in front of everyone," I exclaimed. He stared at me for a few seconds then bellowed with laughter. 

"I wouldn't not object to that happening," he stated. I was speechless. This was not the response I was expecting although he does seem like the sort that would do something like that without caring what people thought about him. 

I was daydreaming when I felt my shirt being ripped off. "Who's keen now," I giggled raising an eyebrow. 

"Only when it comes to you babe," he said leaning down and kissing me passionately. I had quickly taken my trousers off and l lay on top of him which didn't happen very often because he was always on top. I started slowly grinding against him and he threw his head back and moaned. I smiled to myself and continued. This went on for some time until in decided it was time to go in. I knelt up spun him onto his knees and pulled his boxers of. I had taken mine off and slowly eased myself inside him. He groaned loudly and grabbed the end of the seat. I pushed faster and faster, harder and harder, his moans were getting louder. We both came at the same time.

"Wow that was amazing," he breathed heavily. 

"It really was," I smiled. "Let's get some pizza," I said cheerfully. 

"We've just had sex and you want pizza," he laughed. 

"Well I'm hungry," I said shrugging and walking down to the kitchen naked. He followed behind me and when he reached me he wrapped his arms around me. I grabbed the pizza out of the fridge and shoved it in the oven. 

"You're looking sexy," he said kissing my neck. I pushed my head towards him and my ass towards his erection. 

"I'm so happy, I have you, people aren't bothering me at school. They just ignore me now which I'm fine with. I've completely forgotten about Robert and I'm over him. All I want is you. You make me feel so alive and whole," I said staring deeply into how eyes. He inhaled and his eyes widened. I leaned over and tenderly kissed his lips then I dragged him upstairs and yeah you can guess the rest. 

The next day I wake up to someone shaking me. I moaned and opened my eyes and saw a pair of eyes that I love so much. "Hey babe you have school," Richard said. I groaned and rolled out of bed making my way over to the bathroom. 

After I showered I dragged myself to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast then made my way to my car. 

When I got to school Rose was standing outside waiting for me. I smiled when I saw her and jumped out of the car. "Hey Aaron how are you today," she chirped. 

"I'm goooood," I said truthfully. She giggled and linked her arm with mine. We skipped into school and made our way to registration. After reg was biology. I walked in and sat down at my seat. A few seconds later the head master walked in. 

"Right guys Mr Hemings has fallen seriously ill and we can't find any replacement just yet so you will all have to go into Mr Sugden class," he stated. My heart stopped, I couldn't breath and my eyes started to blur. There was no way I was going back into his class. But it looked like I would have too. 

We all made our way there and I tried to walk as slowly as I could and when into the class my heart stopped. I could feel him looking at me but I forced myself not to look up at him. I sat next to Rose who looked at me happy but confused. 

"What you doing back here. Couldn't stay away from Mr sexy too long," she winked. I rolled my eyes and took out my books. 

"No our teacher is ill and we don't have a new one," I told her. She nodded just as Robert cleared his throat to get our attention. Everyone looked up except me. I couldn't look at him. As soon as he spoke I nearly cried. I couldn't take this anymore. I stood up and ran out straight to the bathroom. I went into one of the stalls, locked it and cried. I was crying for what felt like hours until I heard a knock on the door. I didn't answer. 

"Aaron I know you're in here. Please we need to talk," I heard Robert saying. I tried so hard not to unlock the door but I gave in and opened it. He slipped in next to me and locked the door. "Look I'm so sorry I hurt you it's just someone found out about us and I was scared of loosing my job," he said hardly taking a breath. I stared at him in shock reality hitting me. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. 

"Because they told me not to and they threatened me. I'm so sorry. I've sorted them out though so they won't be on our case anymore. Please can you forgive me I've missed you so much," he said. I looked away. Tears threatening to escape. 

"I have a boyfriend," was all I could say. I waited a few moments for his response but heard nothing. I looked up at him and his eyes were filled with tears. 

"Oh um ok well I'll leave you to it," he chocked and left. I slid down to the floor and cried till I had no tears left. I had never felt so shit in my life. I thought my feelings for Robert had gone but they obviously haven't. And now I'm with Richard who I like so much and now I didn't know what to do. I decided to go home and try and forget everything. 

When I walked through the front door I saw Richard walking into the kitchen. He looked concerned when he saw me. "Aaron have you been crying?" He asked wrapping his arms around me. 

"I'm back I Roberts class. I ran out. It being able to take the pressure and he followed me and told me someone found out about me and him and threatened him. That's why he called it off," I said barely getting the words out. Richard looked stunned. 

"Do you still want him?" He asked staring right at me. 

"I don't know," I said truthfully. He closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip. 

"If you want to be with him be with him. I'll be fine. I know you weren't over him I was just helping you try to forget him. Be with him I know how crazy you are about him," he said kissing my forehead. "I'll be fine. So don't worry about me," he tells me. I smile at him and nod. We stand there hugging for a while then I decided to go upstairs to sleep. All of this had worn me out. I decided I would talk to Robert tomorrow and tell him that I want to give it another go. With that thought I fell asleep happy that I would be getting him back.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up with an arm around me. I looked over and saw Richard lying there with his face squashed against the pillow. I stared at him confused. He grunted and turned round smiling up at me. "Hey babe," he said sleepily. I didn't say anything I just stared at him. Questions kept going through my head, "why was he in my bed when he broke up last night" " why was he acting as if nothing happened". 

"What are you doing here?" I asked. 

"Well I'm your boyfriend and I've been sleeping with you since we got together," he said with a confused look on his face. 

"What did we do last night?" I asked. "Once I came back from school." 

"You weren't at a school yesterday you dummy," he told me laughing. I picked my phone up and saw it was Sunday. So everything that had happened was just a dream. Robert still hated me then and didn't want me. Thinking of that made me so mad. "Babe are you ok?" I heard Richard asking me. 

"Yes I'm fine," I said bluntly. He look looked at me confused, "sorry it's just I had a bad dream that's all," I told him. 

"Ok well do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head and stepped out of bed. "Where you going?" He asked. 

"Shower," I said.

I stood with my head on the wall crying. I knew deep down that I love Robert always have. I'd been using Richard as a rebound and I though I loved him but I don't. Although I don't know how I can still love someone who hates me and only used me because he was confused. I turned the temperature of the water up till it started burning me. I screamed in pain. I heard someone running to the door. 

"Aaron what's wrong?" Richard asked worried. 

"I put the temperature up a big bit and it burned me," I lied. I didn't want to tell him that I did it purposely. When I stepped out of the shower the cold air slapped me back and the pain was ten times worse before. I bit my lip to stop me from screaming. I grabbed my towel and dried myself then made my way back into my room. Richard was sitting on the bed looking concerned. He jumped up when he saw me. 

"Aaron are you sure you're ok. You've been acting weird," he told me. 

"I've already told you I just had a bad dream last night and it felt weird. I don't want to talk about it," I said walking towards my closet and taking out my tracksuit out. I slipped it on and ran out. 

Once outside I start running and I didn't care where I went. I just needed to clear my mind. All these feeling were making me feel ill and I hated it. The way Robert treated me wasn't the Robert I saw when he saved me from the bridge. He didn't even give me a proper reason why. I mean did something happen? Had I done something wrong? Did someone find out and blackmail him? All of these questions were going through my head and it just made me feel worse. I had suddenly run into someone. I fell to the ground and felt a pair of hands pick me up. My skin started to tingle with their touch. I looked up and saw Robert starting down at me looking tired and ill. My heart started beating viciously against my chest and I suddenly forgot how to breath. The usual sparkle in his eyes had gone and his lips looked cracked and dry. I wanted it wrap my arms around him and tell him everything would be alright but I knew he wouldn't want that. "Em I'm so sorry I didn't see you there," I said looking away. He didn't say anything so I started to walk away. I felt him tug on my arm and pull me to him. He crashed his lips onto mine and my heart stopped. Every thought in my head disappeared and all I could think about is Robert. A few minutes later he pulls away breathless. 

"Aaron we need to talk," he pleaded. I nodded and he led me to a large house at the end of the road. He opened the door and stepped aside to let me in. Once we were inside he offended me and drink and showed me to the living room. His house looked very luxurious. There were four sofas in the living room and a chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. There was a huge fireplace at the other end of the room and gold plated lamps were placed on some of the tables. I looked nice for a house like this. 

I sat down and Robert joined me. He took my hand and stared deeply into my eyes. "I'm sorry for what I did but I had too. Someone found out and threatened to tell if I didn't break up with you. But I can't stop thinking about you and I have a way to shut up my blackmailer," he tells me. My emotions were all over the place and all I wanted to do was cry with anger. I suddenly heard a noise from the other end of the house. I looked up and saw John standing there a huge grin spreading across his face. My mouth dropped and I looked at Robert. 

"What is he doing here?" I asked through gritted teeth. 

"He's my brother," he confessed. I looked at him in shock not knowing what to say. 

"Is this some sort of joke?" I asked. 

"Nope it's not," John butted in, "and it was me blackmailing him. But now he's blackmailing me over some stuff and has evidence to prove it so I can't say anything now. Which sucks," he said angrily. 

"Yes well you can't really judge me when you're having an affair with Miss Richardson," Robert snapped. John rolled his eyes and walked out. 

"So does this mean we are back on?" I asked. He nodded his head and leaned over to kiss me. I pulled away. 

"I'm dating someone," I told him. His face fell, "but I want to end it with him before we start seeing each other again," he nodded understandingly. 

"Go and do it just now then come back," he said as I got up to leave. "Oh and Aaron please come back to my class. I miss seeing your face," he said winking. I grin at him and leave. 

On the way home I was going over in my head what I was going to say. I knew Richard would be devastated but I didn't love him and I didn't want to lead him on.

When I arrived I stood staring at the front door scared of going in. The nerves hit me like a truck and I was frozen to the spot. The door suddenly flew open and Richard stood there with a peculiar look on his face. "I know what you are going to say. I woke up to you talking in your sleep about Robert. And I know you still love him and I think you should get back with him," he said. 

"We are getting back together. I found out he was being blackmailed by his brother but it's all sorted now," I told him, "and I'm so sorry. But you deserve better than me."

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that. But I know I will find someone else," he said, "now why don't we put this behind us and go back to the way we were before."

"Yes I'd love that," I said happily. 

"Now go and get your man," he said laughing. I agreed with him and ran out of he door and didn't stop till I got to Roberts him use. When I walked in I was rugby tackled to the floor and a pair of lips crashed onto mine. 

"Wow someone keen," I giggled, "isn't your fiancé here though?"

"Nope she's away on a business trip and John has now gone to one of his friends house so we have the place to ourselves," he said winking. I giggled again and he lifted me up and took me too his bedroom. I jumped out of his arms and ran towards his bed, lay down on it and tried to look sexy. He laughed and walked over to me. "Now tell me mister. Why are your clothes still on?" He asked seductively. 

"Well I was waiting for you to do the honours," I said winking. He smirked at me and slowly started to take my clothes off. Then I did the same with him till we were both stark naked. 

"Oh I've missed you so much," he moaned and crashed his lips onto mine. I stuck my tongue into his mouth and started sucking his. He grabbed my penis and squeezed gently. I moaned loudly and thrust my hips towards him. He keeps teasing me till I can no longer take it. I roll him onto his knees and insert myself inside him. He groaned and grabbed the bed sheets. I started to go harder and faster. His moans were getting louder. He started jerking off at the same time. I grabbed onto his hair and we both released at the same time screamed each other's name. I collapsed on top of him out of breath.

"Oh so you want to be on top do you?" he asked laughing. I nodded, "well tough."

"Ha thanks," I said jokingly offended. She looked round winked then kissed me. 

We'd been kissing for about five minutes when we heard a noise downstairs. We froze and held our breaths. The sound of footsteps came up the stairs and John burst into the room. He squealed and covered his eyes. 

"What the fuck. You could have warned me," he choked. 

"Well maybe you should have knocked like you are meant to," Robert snapped, "anyway way I though you were at your friends?"

"I was but I forgot my laptop and was just coming to ask you were it is," he said his eyes still covered. 

"It's in the living room cupboard. Now get out!" Robert screamed. John left and slammed the door. He looked at me and started laughing. I got up and put my clothes back on, "Aaron what's wrong?" He asked. 

"He's doing to bully me even more now," I said sadly. 

"No he won't. Cause if he does I'll just expose what he's doing," he told me. 

"I know but he'll get one of his gang to do it."

"He won't trust me. Now why don't we get out of here and I'll take you somewhere for lunch. Obviously somewhere away from here."

"Oh yes that's would be amazing," I said happily, "but I don't have any clothes with me."

"It's fine we are about the same size so you cause borrow some of mine," He offered. I accepted. 

He gave me blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. I lifted the jacket up to my nose and sniffed it. It smelt so nice. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Right let's go," he said taking my hand. 

Once in the car we start driving out of the town into the next one were no one knew us. Two hours later we arrived at a fancy looking restaurant with big gold doors and large glass windows. "Don't take this the wrong way but how can you afford to eat at a place like this with a teachers salary?" I asked. He burst out laughing. 

"Oh I guess I forgot to tell you. My parents are rich and give me a lot of money," he told  me. 

"If you're so rich why are toy a teacher?" I questioned. 

"Because I love teaching and it's something I've wanted to do for years," he explained, "although I'm not as rich as you. And my parents house is smaller."

"I guess you're just a millionaire," I joked. 

"Yep and your family are multi billionaires," he laughed. I rolled my eyes and dragged him into the cafe and sat down. 

"Now can toy stop comparing how rich we are. Money doesn't matter. We are both rich and that's that," I snapped jokingly. He laughed again and looked down at his menu. I followed suit and decided to have steak Diane and a coke. The waiter came over a few minutes later and we ordered. 

"So what sort of car do you have other than the dirty old Ford  you drive to school?" He asked. 

"And Audi R8," I told him, " what about you?"

"Aston Martin," he said. I smiled at him wondering why he would want to teach when he doesn't need too. I know he's already told me the reason but I still didn't get it. 

We sat in silence till out food arrived and my eyes almost popped out when I saw the size of the steak. It was huge. Robert started laughing at my reaction. I started eating and only ate half of it. I decided to ask the waiter  for a doggy bag. 

After an argument over who was going to pay the bill we left and Robert look me too a small bridge over looking a beautiful river. I stood there looking at the flowing water when I felt a part of arms wrap around my waist. I turned round and saw Robert looking at me. I leaned over and pecked him softly on the lips. "I love you Aaron Dingle,  
He said. 

"And I love you too," I said back. We hugged each other tightly. Never wanting to let go.

A few hours later we decided to go back. I was so tired that I fell asleep in the car. When we arrived back Robert carried me inside and placed me on my bed. He took my clothes off till I was in my boxers then tucked me in bed. He kissed my forehead and was about to walk out when I grabbed his top. "Stay with me tonight," I begged. 

"I would but we have school tomorrow," he explained. I cursed under my breath and closed my eyes. He kissed my forehead again then walked out.


End file.
